Terminal Ferocity
Terminal Ferocity was a large yellow and black robot that competed in Series 3 of Robot Wars. It was designed to resemble an artillery turret, it was propelled on tracks made from conveyor belting running on crown face pulleys, fitted with a large petrol-driven chainsaw in place of the gun, and a gas-powered lifter on the wedged base. The chainsaw was mounted on a rotating turret, controlled by a joystick, and the lifting blade was meant to lift opponents into the path of the chainsaw, which in turn could be raised and lowered. Neither of these weapons were seen, however, as Facet flipped it over and eliminated it straight away. Unusually, it also had honey applied as a makeshift adhesive to the drive rollers on the tracks, to maximise grip. For Series 4, Terminal Ferocity was rebuilt with a 36 volt supply, 4QD speed controllers and Bosch 750 watt motors, giving it a considerable speed of 20mph. It was also named Terminal Ferocity 2000. During the Series 4 qualifiers, it managed to immobilise Raizer Blade but then stopped on Raizer Blade's flipper and was turned over. Thus it failed to qualify for Series 4. In Series 5, it was renamed Terminal Ferocity but failed to qualify because of a compatibility problem between the receiver and the team delta interface that effectively shut Terminal Ferocity down. Terminal Ferocity failed to qualify for Series 6 because it stopped moving for a short amount of time and was deemed immobilized. The team didn't attempt to qualify for Series 7 because of a family bereavement. Robot History Series 3 In the first round of the penultimate heat of the Third Wars, Terminal Ferocity was drawn up against previous Semi-Finalists Team Joint Effort with Facet. This was a battle with a quick start and end. Facet charged into and flipped Terminal Ferocity side-on, onto its side almost immediately, where the latter was unable to self-right. Facet then attacked Terminal Ferocity again and it appeared as if Terminal Ferocity may have been righted, but it merely fell on its opposite side. Facet then left Terminal Ferocity at the mercy of Dead Metal to attack Matilda, Facet then flipped Matilda onto her side. However, she was soon righted by Shunt, but was immobilised as a result. Dead Metal continued to cut through the underbelly of Terminal Ferocity, also dragging it around the arena, meanwhile both Shunt and Sergeant Bash boxed Facet in against the arena side wall and the flamethrower-wielding house robot crumpled Facet's flipper. Cease was called just as Dead Metal was about to pit Terminal Ferocity after being on the other side of the arena. Despite the damage caused to Facet, the result was obvious, and Terminal Ferocity was eliminated from the competition. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 Series Record *Series 1-2: Did not enter *Series 3: Heat, Round 1 *Series 4: Failed to qualify as Terminal Ferocity 2000 *Series 5-6: Failed to qualify *Series 7: Did not enter Robot Wars Live Event Terminal Ferocity made its Robot Wars Live Event debut in 2013 at Guilford where it lost its only fight. Outside Robot Wars After Robot Wars ended, Terminal Ferocity was redesigned, still keeping the basic shape, but vaguely resembling a submarine. It is still used in Roaming Robots today (only now armed with a flipper), but with limited success. It does however, hold the honour of being the fastest tracked robot in the history of Roaming Robots. Appearances in Merchandise *Terminal Ferocity/Robot Wars: Metal Mayhem Trivia *Terminal Ferocity came from a skilled engineering couple John and Fiona Ryland. Fiona and John had previously designed the tracks on the famous Plunderbird 2, 4 and Plunderstorm machines, and also the body for Plunderstorm and Plunderbird 4. More recently, they provided the Paintball Securobot for the Gadget Show "War of the Robots". Category:UK Series competitors Category:One-time Losers Category:Tracked Robots Category:Robots from Hampshire Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots with Chainsaws Category:Series 3 Non-returners Category:Robots that are still Competing Today Category:Competitors in Robot Wars Live Events